


Sons of A Mad King

by Redroses123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aegon and Jon get along for once, F/M, Physical Abuse, Rhaegar is not hero Worshipped, Targaryen Restoration, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redroses123/pseuds/Redroses123
Summary: Rhaegar won the battle of the trident and took his fathers throne, but he becomes bitter, and resentful like past kings. Like his father he falls to madness. His sons will have to find away to survive him while they are worried about becoming him.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Tyrion Lannister/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 100





	1. A prince on the wall

Snow crunched under the leather of Jon’s boot as he looked out over the wall. He once thought he would be here but not like this.

“How many men have gone missing besides my uncle?” Jon asked.

“7 in all your-um your highness.” Stammered a member of the nights watch not sure how to address him the other man Allisser Thorne scoffed he still seemed to distain the Targaryen’s who he once served only to be sent here.

“He isn’t a highness; he is a bastard even if his father is the king.” Allisser said hissed.

“It matters not who I am. I am here because my uncle Benjen Stark is missing and I want to know you are doing everything in your power to find him.” Jon said simply.

“Oh yes I bet your legitimate siblings are just missing you terribly.” Thorne scoffed.

“It cannot be easy.” Jon heard behind him he looked to see the bruised large recruit behind him. He was beaten bloody but there was empathy in his eyes. “Being the bastard brother to the Crown prince.” By the way the recruit said it Jon thought this boy had his own problems with a brother it was the only reason it did not anger him.

Jon just looked back out into the snow and wind seeing out for miles at the frozen freedom. The cold air whipped against his face, but Jon didn’t mind there was a sort of clarity to the cold air. He was rarely cold at all people said it was because of his northern mother. “My brother is the greatest man I have ever known.” Jon said finally not really to any of them.

His mother Lyanna Stark died giving birth to him in the middle of the war she and his father had created. A war that could have destroyed the Targaryen Dynasty if it had not been for Rhaegar’s true wife Elia Martell. She made the choice to stay on Dragonstone instead of going to Kingslanding to beg for her husband’s return and eventually he came to her with the young girl he impregnated and a war at their doorsteps. Princess Elia did what she had to for her children’s survival including keeping her husband’s pregnant mistress at Dragonstone while getting her brother to send the army Rhaegar needed and quickly.

Rhaegar had only ever been a tourney knight, but he had the full force of Dorne, and all the strength of the reach with him. He had Gerold Hightower the white bull who gave his life crushing the Valemen, Ser Barristan Selmy leading the Vanguard, Prince Lewyn who lead a secret march around the rebels to catch them on both sides of the river, and then of course Arthur Dayne who killed Robert Baratheon in single combat. Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully, and Eddard Stark along with other significant rebel leaders were being led to the capital to what would have been there smoking grave when news arrived from the capital of the mad king’s death. Rhaegar who was happy to at long last be king accept their surrender and bending of the knee and sent them home.

His good mood turned foul when all of this had been for nothing when Jon was born a boy instead of a girl Rhaegar thought he needed. He thought he was important and would be the father of the three headed Dragon. It was as if Jon’s birth told Rhaegar there was nothing special about him at all. Jon was sure without the newly Queen Elia’s intervening Rhaegar would have sent him away to the north if not worse.

Instead the queen was the only mother Jon had ever known and she raised him along with his half-brother prince Aegon and half-sister princess Rhaenys.

The nights watch recruit was not the first to assume there would be bad blood between Jon and his brother the heir to the throne. There was not. In truth Rhaegar was just as disappointed in Aegon when he decided his son was not the prince who was promised after all. Besides they both knew Aegon looked a little too Dornish for Rhaegars liking.

Jon was not sure if Rhaegar hated Aegon more than him or not. Aegon was certainly reprimanded more than Jon. Jon could usually take his father’s disdain in silence. Since he was a small boy, he could listen to his father rambling about how much was lost for the sake of a bastard boy instead of the second daughter he so desired.

Aegon could not which was always so odd to Jon because Aegon had his mother’s kindness and goodness, same affectionate smile and warmth but he could never resist talking back to Rhaegar. It took Jon awhile to realize usually his brother was defending his mother the queen, his dornish looking sister, or even Jon himself. Aegon would rather be the target then a loved one which was one of the reasons he always took on all of Rhaegar’s hatred. The other was because Jon believed Aegon to be smarter then that of his father and could not help but show it. Jon still remembered the time when he was 9 and he knocked over a pile of his father’s books.

“You were supposed to be a Targaryen princess, your cunt of a mother swore to me she would give me the daughter I needed and instead she decided to die and leave me with a useless-“ Rhaegar had been yelling as he walked toward Jon. He usually never hit his sons but tonight he had been drinking more than usual. Rhaegar raised his hand and Jon shut his eyes tightly bracing himself for a pain that would never come.

“There is nothing in the prince who was promised prophecy about the Dragon having three heads, did you get that part wrong or just fancied the idea of it?” Aegon asked fearlessly making his father change course and strike him instead. Aside from that incident it was rare that Rhaegar lost his temper enough it hit them. He usually preferred long rants, yelling or unsuccessfully trying to pit them against each other.

The worst time was when the ironborn rose up and Rhaegar took both his sons to his study Elia knew something was wrong and rushed after them. Even the kingsguard were alarmed Ser Jamie started saying something about escorting the princes to bed when Rhaegar shut the study door on his face before locking it.

“Everyone wants to take things from you, when you are king, I hope you can defend what belongs to you.” Rhaegar told Aegon as he poured more wine.

“I will father.” Aegon promised but he looked to his brother unsure what was happening Jon just shrugged.

“Rhaegar please unlock this door!” Elia begged the hammering at the locked door only made the situation seem more dire.

“Words are nothing, anyone can say words and then break them! Prove it. Jon is your biggest contender for the throne! What will you do about it!” Rhaegar asked.

Aegon saw Jon’s horrified face.

“A good king.” Aegon began stalling as he found his next words. “Knows who his enemies are and who they are not. Jon is my dearest friend and loyalist alley; I think I’ll make you hand of the king.” Aegon said and he made a funny face at Jon because as nervous as he was, he saw the horror on his brothers face and wanted to make it go away.

Rhaegar did not think this amusing and took the ruby engraved candleholder off the table.

“Protect what is your Aegon, don’t be such a weak link!” His father demanded. “Do it or else!”

“RHAEGAR FOR THE SAKE OF THE GODS OPEN THIS DOOR!” Elia screamed.

Jon knew how strong Aegon was when he shook his head no.

A Ruby hit Aegon just right to leave a scar but at the moment blood ran down Aegon’s face too much to tell. Though he was on the floor clutching his bleeding face his father raised the candelabra again.

Jon showed the loyalty his brother just talked about by leaping at his father. “Leave him alone!” Jon screamed. Rhaegar pulled Jon off of him dropping the bloody candleholder, grabbing his son by his neck. Aegon started to crawl to his brother’s aid getting kicked by his father bloodying his nose too just as the doors burst open. Elia ran through the doors screaming at the sight.

Try as she might, she couldn’t break them down. She had Jamie and told him to get far away as soon as he did so Rhaegar would not suspect Jamie of being more loyal to the queen then the king.

“Stop your going to kill him!” Elia shouted as she pulled on Rhaegar trying to get his fingers off Jon’s neck.

Sometimes Jon thought that’s what Rhaegar wanted he would rather pass his crown on to his pure Targaryen brother then either of them who he called mutts. Rhaegar had thrown Jon to the floor next to his brother.

“You brats belong together.” He scoffed. “You don’t even look like Targaryens.” He said as he pushed Elia off him before he stormed out. Rhaegar said that a lot although Aegon had the purple eyes though his were very dark purple, he also had high cheek bones, silver hair, Rhaegar still did not except him. His son’s skin was always a little too warm in color for Rhaegar, Jon on the other hand looked like his mother which Aegon always called lucky, he despised looking similar to his father.

Elia hurried to her boys. “Jon breath.” Elia told him softly pushing a little on his chest seemingly reminding his panicked body how to do it. At the same time with her other hand she pulled Aegon to sit up so he would not choke on his own blood.

She pulled them both to her holding them tightly. Before Rhaegar woke from his stupor his wife and children would be gone to Dragonstone she would not return until he threatened her to do so. Rhaegar never had any recollection of that night or anytime he hurt his family. The handsome prince he was seemed to be so far gone in a man with so many regrets.

Viserys and Daenerys were dear to Rhaegar, Rhaenys was less so but he did not hit her either, Elia was his usual target he had been emotionally abusing her most of their marriage but the hitting only started after Harrenhal after Rhaegar’s usual mopping and sulking became much more bitter and aggressive it wasn’t until his mother died still angry at him that he really lost it.

Elia tried to take the children with her to Dorne once, but he told her she could not take Jon. Jon begged her not to leave him and she promised she never ever would, she was a frail women but she never let Rhaegar get away with hitting either of her boys. She always tried to fend him off unbowed unbent unbroken just like her words.

Of course they were not boys forever, they were trained by not only the kingsguard but Oberyn decided to teach his nephew how to defend himself and Elia requested the same of Lord Stark anytime Jon was sent away into his care which was often enough. She demanded Jon’s training be continued so he could defend himself.

Rhaegar could no longer hurt his wife or sons with two grown sons willing to defend her and several members of the kingsguard had come to her aid more than Rhaegar would have liked. Rhaegar was not interested in a fair fight anymore. The shining knight had aged into and angry fearful man like his own father. Instead he found other ways to torment his sons, he knew speaking ill of Elia was an easy way to upset them.

Selling Rhaenys to Jon Arryn when she was only 13 was one way, he found to leave Elia in anguish since she had protested the marriage of her children.

That day Elia took Aegon by the hand and lead him to talk in secret. She asked Jon to be her look out and he did so with honor. He heard as Elia told her son with tears in her eyes.

“He must never know you love Daenerys. You must never let him no Egg, he will use you love against you like he uses my children against me.” She told him softly.

Jon tried his best to help Aegon control himself he often reminded him Rhaegar won when he got a reaction from them. Jon also knew enough about people and animals to know creatures can only be pushed so far. He worried what would happen that day that Aegon could not take it anymore. Mayhaps that is why Elia wanted Aegon to go back to Dragonstone, Jon was going to go with him until Rhaegar told him. “Go North and let me forget about you for awhile.”

“It’s for the best.” Elia had soothed with both Rhaenys and Daenerys gone there was nobody Elia felt needed her son’s protection, she would happily take all Rhaegars malice knowing her children were safe and sound far away from the angry broken man Rhaegar had become.

Jon still worried about his family, Elia was the only mother he ever known and it broke his heart he was not there to defend her but she made both of them swear to their respective gods they would not leave their chosen exile until Rhaegar was dead or called them back to court. That worried Jon that Elia was all alone with that monster even if she had the support of half the kingsguard. He worried about Aegon as well, Dragonstone was a lot closer than the north if Aegon thought his mother was in danger he would go to her immediately that’s the way Aegon was. And like Rhaenys always said Jon was not one to let Aegon do something stupid, alone.

Staying busy was all Jon could do in the meantime. The lord commander was happy to have him as a guest of the nights watch but others like Ser Allisser was sure Jon needed to join or leave.

Jon was snapped from his thoughts by another trainee arriving in the elevator going straight to Ser Thorne.

“Maestor Aemon wants to see you, hopefully your uncle wants to tell you that you need to join or leave this isn’t an inn!” Thorne said gruffly.

“You.” Jon said turning to the recruit who spoke earlier he seemed learnt enough. “How generous is my sister Lady Rhaenys Arryn to the nights watch?”

“The lady of the Vale is most generous, she has the vale in its entirety send their prisoners to us, the wall has not been this well stocked in a century, five castles are up and running now.” The recruit said.

Jon walked right up to lord Thorne. “I write a letter to Rhaenys only uncle Aemon will feel Rhaenys generosity, so I know you will listen when I say we are going to form a search party for my uncle.” Jon said before leaving him in the cold.

It was odd having that man’s hatred when he hardly knew him. Thorne was one of the men guarding Dragonstone during the rebellion. Sellswords had come to kill Rhaegar’s family while he was away thankfully Jon Connington ignored his exile and came to their aid. Elia was so grateful after Lyanna died without naming her son Elia decided to call him Jon. Thorne had suggested to the princess that he could rid her of her husband’s bastard she declined, and he was sent to the nights watch in Dornish chains for the offense.

Jon made his way to the maestors chambers he hoped someday Aegon could meet their Great Great Great uncle who was a great man who was so happy to see some family again. Aemon told him wonderful stories from his childhood that Jon knew Aegon would love. Aemon had gushed about how good Rhaenys was to him, so proudly wearing the Targaryen pin Rhaenys sent him and calling it his proudest possession Jon decided he would ask Aegon to send him another bobble to make him feel he still had family.

It had been late into the night when Aemon’s smile had died, and he apologized for his part in the prophecy’s Rhaegar was obsessed with. Jon knew it was not Aemon’s fault in the slightest his father made his own choices after all and they left him this melancholy man who cared more for prophecy’s then his own living breathing children.

Not to say they were always unhappy. Elia did the best she could to protect her boys with all her limited power and Rhaegar often left to go to Summerhall or just be melancholy elsewhere and they could just be children. He remembered all the times playing in the gardens with his siblings. The time Daenerys and Rhaenys proudly dragged him through the gardens to show him the blue roses they had planted in the Godswood just for him. All the times he and Aegon would play at being great knights and famous Targaryens. There personal favorite was playing at stopping the Blackfyre rebellion. Aegon loved nothing more than to be Baelor Breakspear who like him was half Dornish and was still a legendary knight and great prince. Jon enjoyed being prince Maekar but on occasion he would pretend to be the bloodraven. Once Viserys told him he had more in common with Daemon Blackfyre then Prince Maekar and Jon’s smile faded but Aegons widened and he brought his brothers back when he pointed with his wooden sword right at Viserys. “There he is Maekar, its Daemon Blackfyre with his silver hair and mule face, let’s get him!” And they chased Viserys around the keep all day to their never-ending enjoyment. Jon even had happy memorize that were as simple as Elia sitting him on her lap and combing his hair out.

One of his best memories was just that. Elia was the only one who could get him to sit still long enough to wash cut and comb out his hair partly because he liked it best when she did it. He asked her a question Rhaegar had put in his mind.

“Why are you so nice to me after what my mother did to you.” He said no more then a whisper. Rhaegar had said she was only pretending to care for him out of duty and it hurt more then most of his remarks.

He felt her lips against his forehead before her arms wrapped around him. When he turned to see her she was smiling at him warmly with an adoring look in her eyes.

“Jon you are the best thing Rhaegar and Lyanna ever gave me, all the pain they caused was worth it because it meant I got you, and you will always be my baby Jon. I love you.” She promised he remembered her words they comforted him in his darkest times.

As always Aemon smiled widely when he could sort of make out Jon as best, he could anything these days.

“I hope you will not be to unhappy with me for breaking the seal.” Aemon said giddier than Jon had yet to see him. “Curiosity never left me like it does most children though I will admit I couldn’t read a word of it.” 

“It’s fine.” Jon promised seeing the broken Dragon Aemon loved nothing more than hearing about family he knew the old man could not resist finding out what his great great great nephew had written. Jon unfolded the note his eyes widened when he read it.

_Jon_

_Return to Kingslanding now._

_King Rhaegar Targaryen king of the andals, the rhoynish, and the first men, protector of the realm and blood of old Valyria_

Jon sighed his father wrote more titles about himself then words to his son. He was going to throw it away and continue the search. Then he noticed there was a second scroll included and pulled them apart.

_My beloved Son_

_I hate to take you out of safety of the North but your brother needs you now more then ever. I fear the things the two of you will have to indure but I have no doubt you can do so together. Have a safe journey and know you have my love with you always._

_Your mother_

“Start the search, I have to go to Kingslanding.” He said slowly.


	2. The Queen's Burden

_Dearest mother,_

_I am only writing to tell you the children and I are well. So do not worry about us, I am far too young to have a mother with worry lines._

_I saw birds flying south today, they made me think of how you and I would watch the birds when I was little. I used to wish we were birds and could fly away from Kingslanding and now I wish I were there if only to be in the viper pit with you._

_Aemma is not a baby anymore she walks and talks better than her father can. She is so sweet and gentle like you but rather shy which reminds me a little of my own baby brother in that way. I wonder if it’s a youngest child thing. Lord Arryn does not wish her to be a youngest child for long, he is sure we need to keep trying for a son. I will not let that old man into my bedroom, he said he would only trouble me for an heir and a spare and so he has. ( He said nothing of them being male heirs at the time.)_

_As sweet as little Aemma is Sharra is strong and bold. My daughters are complete opposites in every way. At only 5 Sharra is daring and not easily swayed, she does not talk softly or speak only when spoken to she instead demands what she wants and is not afraid to take it. I love her with every bone in my body. Everyone else seems to think she will make the most intolerable wife. If she wore born a boy, she would be thought to be a great future lord. The double standard is laughable. In Dorne Sharra would be the heir no matter if boys followed or not. Come to think of it, in Dorne I would be the heir too and Aegon and Jon could be given away, like property and marry them to someone ancient._

_Not that I would want that for either of them I really miss those idiots, although I have recently informed Aegon by Raven that Jon is my favorite because he visited me last._

_I miss you terribly, if we said my old man husband was dying do you think father would let you visit me?_

_All my love_

_Princess Rhaenys Targaryen_

Elia read her daughters letter over again. She missed her so much. At least Rhaenys letters were detailed, she was beginning to think her sons did not receive proper writing skills. Jon wrote very little and Aegon had terrible handwriting. She missed them all horribly. She began reading the letter again because it was the only thing that has brought her joy recently.

She was startled hearing the armor clang. She looked up to see Jamie come in she smiled at him softly he was one of her heroes.

“Rhaenys is doing well.” She told him. When Rhaegar sent her Dornish ladies back to Dorne she had less people to talk to she knew that was the point to make her as lonely as he was. To alienate her from her allies after he realized she sent their sons away so he would have no one left to torture. No one except her. She found there was always someone to talk to, Serving girls, handmaidens, ladies of the court. She was finding she had quite the network. Still her favorite people to talk to had to be Uncle Lewyn, Ser Arthur, and Ser Jamie. They had been exceptionally good to her over the years.

“How are her daughters?” Jamie asked.

“She says they are well how very kind of you to ask.” She left out Rhaenys more colorful details. She was very proud of her daughter that Rhaenys never let Rhaegar take away her will power, she had Nymeria’s strength. Elia wished she were more like her daughter in that regard.

Her smile did not last it never did. “She mentioned Lord Arryn was bothering her about a son, you don’t think he would ever….”

“No he’s a good man even if he is an old one.” Jamie assured.

“Is he?” Elia asked with a scoff. She never quiet forgave him for not finding a way around marrying Rhaenys. Lord Arryn had been shocked as Elia about the match why would a king give his first born to an old man. He told Elia he could not turn down the offer in fear of angering the king. He thought Rhaegar was trying to trap him though Elia knew this cage was meant for her. To take her daughter far away from her.

The idea was not Rhaegar’s own. It came to him at a dinner they had long ago. Lord Tywin suggested since he lost his heir, he could marry Rhaenys for new heirs even willing to disinherit his other son. Elia could not help her reaction of disgust. Rhaenys was only 12 years old a little girl and this horrible old man wanted to take her away. Rhaegar had smirked at her and she was so angry at herself for giving away her feelings.

Rhaegar did not trust or like lord Tywin and instead found an older man. Elia argued that it did not make since to give away a princess to a traitor but Rhaegar was sure he should appease his angry lords he wanted their love but Rhaegar would have better luck bringing a man back from the dead if you asked Elia. The Rebels were still rare to appear at court.

“He still believes it was a trap and that he was being set up by Rhaegar.” Jamie reminded. Jon Arryn had suggested many other more suitable matches for the princess including but not limited to Harold Hardying, Edmure Tully, countless valemen of high birth and even suggested a bastard son of his brothers be legitimized and made his heir. Rhaegar refused them all and was very annoyed at being questioned and Jon Arryn gave in. Jamie had been there when Jon Arryn went to Elia and swore to her not to touch Rhaenys until she was of age. Elia thought he should wait longer but before Rhaenys 17th nameday she had Sharra and three years later she had little Aemma and as far as Rhaenys and her mother were concerned she was done.

“He should never have come to Kingslanding he could have ignored Rhaegar for years in the safety of the Eyrie.” Elia grumbled pouting.

Jamie smiled. “Yes I suppose I agree with you there. ”

She folded the letter delicately. She began to put it in her jewelry box. When Rhaegar came in.

“So, these are your rooms. Not sure I knew where they were.” He mused they did not visit each other often.

“Well I suppose I will have to move now that you found them.” She said getting an insincere laugh from him as he flopped onto the cushions Elia made no effort to invite him into the room staying at her vanity hoping he would leave.

“What do you have?” Rhaegar asked he had spotted the letter before it was fully stored away. Elia had hoped he would not.

“A letter from our daughter.”

“I supposed mine got lost.” Rhaegar laughed darkly. “Why is Viserys the only one who writes me?”

“Because he is the only one kissing you ass.” She reminds her days of being afraid of Rhaegar were over and he knew that he did every horrible thing he could think of and she never gave up or in. She had nothing left to lose and someday her son would be king, and he could not take that from her despite his best efforts.

“What’s he doing here.” Rhaegar said eyeing Jamie.

“Protecting my person, I assumed, is that not what kings guards do?” Elia said with a shrug she would not let Rhaegar know whom she favored, or he would probably torture them for his own amusement.

“I meant what’s he doing in the room Elia.” Rhaegar asked annoyed. “I can never tell if you are the stupidest person I have ever met or the stubbornest.”

“I came on the Commanders behalf, he wanted to ask the queen what kind of detail the princess was supposed to have and what ladies should stay in her rooms with her?” Jamie asked.

Elia turned to Rhaegar. She did her best not to look hopeful. “Rhaenys is coming?”

“No Daenerys is to come back from Tyrosh.”

Elia cursed in her head she had Daenerys sent away to protect both Daenerys and Aegon. “The Achron of Tyrosh is a dear friend of my families and he was very kind to foster Daenerys.” Elia reminded.

“She’s not a child anymore.” Rhaegar reminds. That’s what Elia was afraid of, Daenerys was still young but Rhaegar did not seem to think so.

“Well maybe we should send Aegon to Essos to make up for it?” Elia suggested before going. “No I don’t want him so far away.” To see if he would take the bait. She would rather he was far then in danger in the capital.

“Every time I send him away to Essos _your_ family swoops in, Doran writes all his friends to make sure he is cared for, and Oberyn goes with him to hold his hand threw the whole thing.” Rhaegar said annoyed.

“Most men would be happy to know their son was safe.” Elia reminds.

“I am not most men; I am a dragon. Besides Aegon is weak because you made him weak, Jon too.” Rhaegar says simply.

“They are good men the both of them.” Elia swore.

“Well you will be happy to see them again; they should be back soon as well.” Rhaegar said he sent for Aegon and they both sent for Jon. Elia worried Jon would not arrive in time, when Aegon wouldn’t listen to anyone else he would listen to Jon and that has saved his life more often than not. A thought crossed her mind.

“What about Rhaenys?” Elia asked.

“What about Rhaenys?” Rhaegar asked annoyed.

“It seems you are gathering the family-“

“No.” Rhaegar said simply.

“Rhaegar she is your only daughter, its bad enough you married her to that old man, but you will never let her come home. Do you really hate your own daughter so much or is it that she reminds you what you did to her out of your hatred for me?” Elia asked turning to look at him.

“You’ve never been a woman with a mind for politics Elia. Daughters are born to make alliances. If my great grandfather were not so weak willed he would have made his children marry his banners it would have united us with the rest of Westeros and they never would have rose against us.”

“Mayhaps then, but it is far to late to unite them now.” Elia assured at least not under Rhaegar.

“Jon Arryn has stayed in line and your daughter is lady of the vale and should she ever do her duty and give him a son she will be the mother of the next Lord Arryn. How can you not understand that?” Rhaegar asked annoyed.

“I understand that traitors should not be rewarded with beautiful princesses to marry, what about the men who fought for you who put that crown upon your head Rhaegar? You should have married Rhaenys to Willas Tyrell she would someday be lady of Highgarden a just as noble title and is it such a bad thing that he is with an age with her, that they could be happy?” Elia asked she no longer tried to reason with Rhaegar often, but he once would listen to reason long ago.

“You would give our daughter to a cripple? She is blood of the Dragon and a Targaryen has never married a Tyrell before there is no precedent.” Rhaegar said making Elia roll her eyes wondering why Targaryens feared new blood so much. 

He walked over to her grabbing her shoulder. Elia’s eyes met Jamie’s in the mirror telling him silently not to react though in that brief moment she saw how his hand itched for his sword. Rhaegar turned her around to face him before she could stress it much more. She did her best to hide her fear not letting him have the satisfaction of provoking her. His hand only softly caressed her face but at this point his touch made her feel ill even when he was gentle.

“Besides wife, we are within an age are we happy?” Rhaegar asked his hand held her face gentle but firmly to look at him, he was still so beautiful on the outside but all she saw was his cruelty seeping through his porcelain skin, purple eyes, and long flowing locks. Elia knew Aegon kept his own silver hair short because he did not want to look like his father.

“No, we are not.” Elia tells him. “I could never love a man who would hurt his own children. And you have found every way possible to hurt ours.” Elia said staring up at him she gritted her teeth as he pulled her hair, she did her best not to react. He lost interest and moved away with a scoff he began walking to the door.

“After whatever it is you are planning, I will be going to Dorne.” Elia told him instead of asking.

“What!” He snapped turning back to her. “You cannot leave me!”

“Why not?” Elia asked the reason nearest to her heart was the children were not in Danger anymore. Rhaenys was in the vale, Aegon had Dragonstone, Jon had the north once she found a place for Daenerys, she would no longer need to be here to keep them safe, but there were plenty of other reasons too. “You do not heed my advice; your mistress of the week can serve as lady of the court and as of just recently I am finally past child baring years.” Elia said triumphantly she knew most woman hated this, but she had been successfully avoiding Rhaegar impregnating her since after Aegon was born. Not that Rhaegar tried much anymore. He only laid with her on the rare occasion to remind her she still belonged to him.

“No, I mean you cannot leave know after you fought every attempt to rid myself of you!” Rhaegar hissed Elia only smiled.

“Congratulations then, your hard work has finally paid off.” She told him with fake sincerity.

“I won’t allow it!” He bellows.

“Then throw me in a cell Rhaegar, though you might end up angering Dorne and my allies in the reach, you know the very people who actually fought for you and got nothing in return?” Elia asked no longer did his threats have any depth when he already destroyed her.

“I will marry Aegon to worse, a frey girl? A peasant girl? Mayhaps a northern girl you would hate that!” He tried more desperate then scary.

“Aegon is very aware you will not make him a good match, Jon to if you have not forgotten hm all together.” Elia reminds.

Rhaegar has nothing to say and storms out.

“Is it wise to provoke him?” Jaime asked finally.

“Was the message received?” Elia asked.

“It was sent, I haveno idea if it was understood.” Jamie says. “There are simpler ways to go about this.” Jamie reminds.

“No, we must be smart and apart of that is making Rhaegar think we are not.” She says softly she looks back at the mirror her once neat hair was now messy, she took the tiara off her head letting it clatter against the floor without a care.

Jamie was shocked to see the tears run down her face he had not seen her cry in years. She had not seen her daughter in so many years now. Jon Arryn was not man enough to take her to Kingslanding without the kings blessing.

Jamie came over offering her a handkerchief and she wiped her tears but she waved him away pulling out her own embroidered handkerchief a sun on a field of green. _When you look at this remember we are under the same sun and whenever I feel its heat on my skin I think of you._

The words still made her heart jump when she thought of them. Her children were not the only ones who would have to forgo true love. Elia was to smart to give into her desires and give Rhaegar a reason to disinherit Aegon and Rhaenys. Aegon could lose his rightful throne but they both could lose their heads, Jon Arryn was not the rebel he once was he was old and afraid.

“If the message is not understood…we may need to get a message to Oberyn, he will understand but I did not want to get him involved. No matter what happens the children cannot get involved especially Aegon.” Elia said simply she was growing desperate.

After a moment she fixed her hair and weary as it made her put the crown back on her head.

“I want princess Daenerys to have a full guard should she leave the red keep, we will find her a few ladies for companions who can sleep in her rooms with her and I want you at her door at night.” Elia told him.

“If I may speak plainly?” Jamie asked making Elia smile.

“The trick dear ser is getting you to stop.” She said making him laugh as she rose putting her golden bangles on. “Go on Jamie.”

“With Ser Lewyn in the vale and ser Arthur ordered to stay with the prince when he arrives, I should stay at your door at night. “

“I believe if Rhaegar still wanted me dead he would have done it by now, besides there has not been an attempt on my life in years. I think in his own horrible way he made his peace with me.” Elia said simply walking forward her orange Dornish dress clung to her as she did.

“How long will it take for Jon to return to the capital?” Elia asked.

“Another few week’s your grace.”

“I must admit I am happy to see them both after so long.” Elia said happily.

“I doubt another woman could love her husband’s bastard.” Jamie said getting a look from his queen as if to tell him that was the mouth of his she had been referring to.

“Jon is not Rhaegar or Lyanna he is Jon.” She says simply. “I will not blame a child for his fathers’ actions and as it were Rhaegar has done much worse to me then have a baby with another woman.”

“Her you must hate?” Jamie asked.

“That’s the good thing about being so old I have had time to feel it all, first I was enraged by the thought of her as if Rhaegar’s behavior was her fault, it had seemed to be the start of it after all. Then as I got older, I realized she was a young girl following her heart and that Rhaegar is nothing if not persuasive and manipulative and in the end, I pity the poor girl.” Elia said as she went to the door.

“Do not pity her to much your grace, she is dead, and we are the ones who have to put up with him.” Jaime grumbled before opening the door for her.

“I suppose I never looked at it that way.” Elia said with a smile. She assumed today would be like most others giving alms to the poor, listening to the troubles of women both high and lowborn though without much power to help them, writing her many correspondences and everyday she went to the sept everyday to pray for her children as well as Daenerys and Viserys, her brothers, and the realm in that order.

His laughter set off the course of her entire day as she changed course to instead go towards it.

Jamie followed behind her unsure where she was going.

Elia would know her son’s laughter anywhere and followed it until he was there before her. His head bent back in laughter like it did when he was a boy, but he was a man now. He stood taller than his mother he had high cheek bones and chiseled features like his father, but his skin tone was much more golden in color and his eyes were the darkest purple Elia had ever seen it was almost black. He wore black clothes and boots he was not one to be covered in jewels and precious metals like his father, mayhaps that was why.

“Aegon.” She called and her son turned to her, with him was Baelor Hightower and an accompany of reach men. It was in fact Baelor who was making him laugh. He stepped forward happily looking at her and bowing. “Your grace.” He said with excellent manners but a mischievous look in his eye.

“You must call me mother.” She insists pulling him close to hug her child, she would have to warn him Rhaegar was up to something and hopefully Jon would arrive before she had to tell him Rhaegar was using Daenerys in his plot. However, this moment was just for them a mother and son to long separated.

They parted and she was reminded Baelor was ever present by his bright smile watching her greet her son.

“Ser Baelor and I traveled here together he is quiet the interesting companion.

“Why were you near Dragonstone Ser Baelor, its out of the way of Hightower.” Elia said though she was hoping she knew the answer.

“Yes I was headed to Essos when my plans changed, funny how a little raven can turn the course of a boat, your son was good enough to let us restock our supplies on Dragonstone and when he said he was headed to Kingslanding I knew I had to seize the opportunity to get to know him better.” Baelor said he patted Aegon on the shoulder. “Quite a man you raised Elia.”

“I am very proud.” Elia assured she knew he was quiet the man, thoughtful, compassionate, intelligent, and brave. She was very proud, and she knew he would make a great king someday. She was hoping it would be sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard whose chapter was going to come next I really thought Rhaenys or Aegon but I decided to show Elia because most of her concern is about her kids so you still get some of them, and I wanted to show how Elia would change from a gentle lady to the woman surviving Rhaegar's torment.
> 
> Again I know some people will be mad about Rhaegar and possibly Lyanna's treatment in this story but there are plenty of stories glorifying them which is fine to different strokes for different folks. Mine is personally the Rhaegar sucks Backstroke but your mileage may very.
> 
> Anywho getting back on track, thanks for reading let me know what you think so far!


	3. The Prince's Plot

Aegon watched the exchange before him. Baelor Hightower going so far as to bow down before his mother and kissing her hand before reacquainting. This man he had not known until a few days ago when he arrived at Dragonstone with a secret message saying he was going to be assassinated on the way to Kingslanding.

_“Then we go, and we kill them we have the upper hand because we know what they are planning.” Aegon told Arthur who gave him a long look. They were out on the beaches of Dragonstone, Aegon came here a lot, the open air helped him think, but as much as Dragonstone was an oasis he often found himself on the beach staring at Kingslanding, it represented pain and suffering. He found it unfair that he was on Dragonstone with Ser Arthur in safety while his mother and the people suffer in Kingslanding. That city was also his future and destiny, someday those bells would ring and he would go to Kingslanding to end the suffering and every day on Dragonstone was a day to get better and smarter to do that._

_“No, we don’t know what they are planning it’s dangerous.”_

_“We know they are trying to kill me, so what if we do not know all the specifics” Aegon said with the boldness of a young man._

_“Or any of them.” Arthur said shaking his head. “Do not be rash like your uncle, you are smarter than that. You go with Ser Baelor and I will meet you at Kingslanding after I have killed anyone who was a part of this conspiracy.” Arthur said._

_“I am not a child; I could help you.” Aegon reminded looking to the man who practically raised him. Arthur smiled._

_“I know you could, but your life is a thousand times more valuable than mine.”_

_“I think your losing it in your old age Arthur!” Aegon laughs Arthur smiles looking at the man he raised. He puts his hand on Aegon’s shoulder._

_“Someday you will be king and you will be the best king in living memory, you were born for it and not because you were born the son of a Targaryen prince, you are kind, clever, good, and brave you were born to lead Aegon. It is my duty and distinct pleasure to make sure it happens.”_

_“So we can trust Baelor Hightower?” Aegon asks picking up a stone and skipping it the water was rarely still enough for it but it moved slow that day._

_“I don’t trust anyone anymore. It’s why I have lived so long. And while I am gone you don’t trust anyone until I am back at your side.” Arthur says making Aegon laugh. “Also do not forget what I taught you in case you do need to defend yourself; you always were a good student and even better at reading people.”_

_“So, it’s too dangerous for me to go with you but I can defend myself against Hightower? You’re a man of contradictions.” Aegon teases._

_“If I thought Baelor Hightower wanted to hurt you he would be dead, I don’t think he does but that doesn’t mean you can let your guard down.” Arthur says with a shrug._

_Baelor was not poor company, he was a good conversationalist and lived up to his good reputation, but it did not distract him from worrying about Ser Arthur on the other ship with murders or at least conspirators._

_“I knew your mother once you know.” He said._

Aegon had politely nodded but his mother never mentioned this Hightower. His mother and Ser Baelor were discussing Ser Baelor’s family home when the question finally came to him.

“How exactly do you know each other?” He said a polite enough question but Lord Baelor gives a pained look while his mother laughs, he rarely ever sees her so happy.

“When uncle Oberyn and I were younger than you, my mother took us on a journey to find suitable matches. Beautiful girls at every castle we went to including Ashara the most beautiful woman who ever lived. I was not as lucky so far on mothers quest it seemed each suitor was worse than the last until Baelor.” Elia tells smiling all the while.

“I think you are to kind.”

“You were a dream come true after Lord Redwyne…However there was a slight hiccup in our courting.” Elia says she cannot help but laughing and Ser Baelor is laughing to.

“That was not my fault, I am lucky to be alive after eating that mystery stew you and my sisters made!” He reminds.

This makes her laugh more. “We were bored and thought it might be fun to try our hand at cooking.”

“You are all lovely high-born women who have no business being in a kitchen for the safety of the realm.” He teases.

“Then why did you eat it Ser Baelor?”

“I wanted to make you happy.” He says they hold each other’s gaze for a second before Baelor seems to remember the prince standing next to him. “Your uncle is a demon if I have ever met one.” He declares.

“Where is Oberyn I thought he would be with you?” Elia askes her son.

“He stayed in Essos when we last went.” Aegon says avoiding his mother’s gaze knowing the mention of this will make her unhappy.

She had not even wanted her son in Essos, but he had to see Daenerys they had been apart for far to long. As far as Rhaegar was informed they were in Pentos for most of their trip which they were they just happened to steal away a princess on their way.

The Martel’s were good friends with the Achon of Tyrosh who happily agreed to this trick he even found a Lyseni girl to pose as Daenerys for a few days. All the Same Aegon climbed up her window more romantic that way he proclaimed.

_“I knew there was Martell in that boy he has the Dornish passion!” His uncle proclaimed as he climbed up the stone Aegon was more focused on what would be at the top. He pulled himself onto her balcony he called out her names before walking into her rooms as to not alarm her. The book she was reading clatters to the floor as she runs to him._

_She jumps into his arms and he spins her around._

_“You’re here how are you here?!” She asked excitedly._

_“There was a princess to be saved.” He teases right before kissing her she kisses him back enthusiastically. He pulls away to look in those perfect eyes as she hums her contentment before adding._

_“Is that so?” Daenerys asked she was so happy she was crying._

_“No not really.” He tells her caressing her face. “I think seeing you has saved me if fact.” He admits._

_“Really?” She pouts making him kiss her again._

_“Yes really. You’re a sight for very sore eyes.” He promises._

_She kisses him again happily exploring his mouth while her hands run across his muscled body as he holds her against him with little effort. They never had such an opportunity to enjoy each other’s embrace. Before they only had little stolen kisses and touches it was to dangerous for more in Kingslanding and the queen found that to be far to dangerous. She sent Daenerys away for her own protection but that did not mean Aegon was not angry and heart broken for awhile until he come to the realization that it was better he suffer Daenerys absence then have her anywhere near Rhaegar._

_“Go away.” Daenerys says frustrated when she hears a knock at the door making Aegon chuckle. The door opens anyways, and Arthur walks through._

_Daenerys looks up at Aegon with a twinkle in her eye that makes his heart burn for her. They have never had an opportunity like this, and she could not stand the thought of wasting it._

_“Tell him to go away.” She asks softly while pulling at his clothing. He puts her down._

_“I can’t he has to be here, to make sure I behave as a gentleman and not the lusty boy I seem to turn into at your simplest gaze.” He tells her making her giggle Aegon had very eloquent words and best of all unlike Rhaegar and Viserys he always meant them._

_“What if I do not want you to be a prince or a gentlemen? What if I just want my beloved Aegon and to be yours and for you to be mine even if only for this passing night.” Daenerys says as she takes him by the hand backwards leading him to her bed keeping such wonderful eye contact._

_He pushes her back onto the bed making her gasp in shock and excitement he’s on top of her kissing at her neck as his hands are pulling at her dress. Her hands tangle in his hair._

_It takes the third time of Arthur clearing his throat to get Aegons attention he begins moving up Daenerys takes his hand in hers trying to keep him close._

_“Please Aegon.” She says making his heart melt._

_“It’s all I want in this moment Dany, but you won’t be mine for a night, we will belong to each other for the rest of our lives.” He promises her eyes widen._

_“Your going to make me your queen.” She says softly._

_“We will have to be patient.” Aegon admits caressing her check. “But your worth waiting for.” He promises before kissing her head. He then has to back away from her before he forgets all that she sits up watching him pace._

_“Aegon lets get married now.” Daenerys says finally standing up. “He cannot stop us here.”_

_“No, my mother is still at his mercy and I wont put her in danger. Theres a lot of planning at work, I will tell you all about it over the coming days.” He promises. “And Oberyn’s older daughters are with us they are going to be your handmaidens even after I leave, they will stay to protect you.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because your my beating heart outside of my body Danaerys.” He says simply. “While we spend this time together, they will sleep in your bed chambers at night, to make sure I don’t.” Aegon says with a little smile.”I know I am asking a lot-“_

_“I can handle it.” Daenerys assures. “But you must tell me everything I want to be an ally to you.”_

_“You are not just my ally Daenerys your going to be my partner, I am here because I have the beginnings of a plan and I came here so you can hear and well improve it seeing the love of my life again is a particularly happy coincidence.” He promises he fell in love with her mind first he knew she was smart, strong, and capable._

_They spent an incredibly happy time together while they planned for their future but then Aegon was sent away to Bravos at his fathers’ whim and they were apart again._

_While the Sandsnakes stayed with Daenerys Oberyn would do what he would and went off after some desire be it war or sex. He did not understand at all why Aegon tormented himself with waiting but Aegon knew they would already get enough flack for being Targaryens who married each other even though plenty of cousins married their arrangement would not be that different but they were Targaryens and that would come with its own stigma. He would not let anyone doubt the legitimacy of his heirs._

“I see, well thank you Baelor for accompanying my son to the capital.” Elia says snapping Aegon from his thoughts.

“It was my distinct pleasure your grace, I hope we talk again my prince.” Baelor says bowing lightly before walking away.

“Of course.” Aegon agrees politely he offers his arm to his mother as they walk, she takes it.

“Have you heard from Rhaenys lately?” Elia asked.

“Yes, I have received the brother rankings, and it nonsense because I always send the girls toys and I know I write her more.” Aegon says mostly to amuse his mother.

“Can she read your handwriting?” She teases.

“That’s Arthurs fault he’s having me write with my left hand because I favor my right when fighting.” Aegon says with a shrug.

“Most people must favor their right?” Elia tells her son.

“Try telling the Sword of the Morning that.” Aegon says and Elia smiles.

They continue chatting as they walk the corridors and stroll the garden, he tells her of the running of Dragonstone she tells him all she has heard from Jon and Rhaenys. Aegon becomes aware they are being followed by none other than Jamie Lannister.

“I take it he is yours?” Aegon says quietly.

“He’s been a good friend and is going to start loudly sharpening his sword if anyone comes this way.” She says leading him off the beaten path he does not know where she has taken him till, he sees the heart tree.

“You know, the first time Jon went North I had hoped we could talk through these things, I tried enough.” He admits.

“You are not safe here my son you must return to Dragonstone.”

“Is that why you sent Baelor Hightower after me?”

“Yes, the most important thing to me is my children’s safety and I fear he is coming for you.”

“Let him come.”

“He has sent for _her_ I don’t know why. We both sent for Jon?”

“Why would you want Jon in Kingslanding?” Aegon asked worried the only good thing about being summoned was Jon was free. But Jon would be fine he was smart and would not do anything stupid, neither would Danaerys but her being in kingslanding made it much more likely Aegon would.

“Because he helps you see reason and I don’t think he is in any danger. As trying as it must be, he and Rhaenys are lucky they do not receive much attention from him, unlike you my dear.”

“Well someone has to be the disappointment.” Aegon grumbles he never knew what exactly it was that made Rhaegar turn away from him, mayhaps he would never know but he was use to Rhaegar’s personal brand of torment.

Elia lightly squeezes her sons’ arm. “You are no disappointment to me you are a great joy. That is why I have done as you asked, I won’t stay in Kingslanding I even told him so, whatever else you are planning stop. Trust your mother.” Elia warns.

“You will have to trust your son.” Aegon tells her confident he knew what he was doing.

There was no banging of steel instead they heard two sets of footprints. Aegon reached for his own blade when Jaime and Arthur appeared there was blood on his clothes, but it did not appear to be his.

“Well?” Aegon asked.

“Took care of our mole problem, which means Baelor’s Intel was correct and he is a real supporter.”

“No, it means mother is which I’ve always known.” Aegon says smiling at his mother.

“Ser Arthur, I wanted to thank you for taking such good care of my son.” Elia says softly.

“I would protect your son with my life.” Ser Arthur promises.

Aegon knew they both would so many people had worked so hard to keep him alive, to make sure he had everything not for the first time he wondered if he was actually worth it.


	4. A Princess in the Sky

After reading Jon’s letter over and over again Rhaenys put it in the box where she kept the letters her family sent her. They were so far away and it was her only way to feel close to them to read their words and imagine they were with her, imagine she was not always so very lonely on this mountain she hated.

She felt herself lucky to have her daughters though they were mere babes they were a great comfort to her, she doubted her mother even had that. Rhaegar kept her cruelly tied to him far away from all those who loved her and cared from her just as he made Rhaenys go so far from love and care.

She was but a girl when she married Lord Arryn and the age difference kept them from being close along with the fact Rhaenys had no respect for him, he both was too spineless to stand up to Rhaegar and too arrogant to think himself her keeper all because he was her husband. He thought her body was his right and she did not want him to touch her.

Rhaenys looked like her mother in skin color and hair but she had Targaryen eyes and curves, she was a beauty to behold and everyone knew it. Even Lord Arryn said she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen but she was also the unhappiest.

He said this thinking it would never get back to her but she knew all the happenings in the vale she made it appoint to so she could better keep the girls safe.

She wanted to be with her daughters, but they were having a nap and needed to rest. Rhaenys paced around her bed chamber thinking of how to cement Sharra’s place as the heir and keep her old man husband out of her bed chambers which is what she thought about most days.

She flopped down on her bed she did not want Lord Arryn not only because he was old and had few teeth but he thought it was his right and she found it insufferable they rarely agreed on anything and as much as she disliked him she was sure he disliked her just as much all he could say nice about her was that she was beautiful he did not appreciate her mind, or her stubbornness or any other trait of hers he found unbecoming of a young woman.

Still she was lonely for a companion she did not really trust anyone her but her babes. Sharra at five looked just like her mother completely Dornish and just as willful. She was surprised the wild little girl she loved so much had agreed to take a nap at all she usually told everyone she did not sleep.

Aemma was a gentle spirit and though she had tan skin her hair was sandy blonde and she had bluish eyes she was so sweet and docile she was lord Arryn’s clear favorite daughter not that he spent much time with either child.

Rhaenys spent every free moment with her girls but there was some voids children could not fill the want of a partner and a true man. When she first came to the vale she dreamed Lord Arryn would die and she would run the vale as his widow and marry whomever she chose and be happy but she was staring to think the old man would outlive her at this point.

Her handmaidens rushed in and she did not sit up they were annoying her today and she did not have the energy to pretend to care.

“Are my daughters awake? “ Rhaenys asked the girls were her only joy in life she could actually touch and hold she had not seen any other family member in years the last had been her brother Jon. She had not seen any of the others since she was sent away. She never knew why he did it. Why here father did not want her, why he had to give her to the old man when there were plenty of other choices, why him?

“No your ladyship, Lord Arryn is with the Imp, he just arrived we thought you would want to know.” The girl said and Rhaenys got to her feet there was no way she would allow a meeting with a Lannister happen in her Castle without her present.

“What are they discussing?” Rhaenys askes curtly.

“The marriage of your daughter to his nephew-“ The handmaiden begins and Rhaenys is out the door rage fueling her as she climbs the stairs.

Without any care for decency she bursts into his study where her husband is drinking with the youngest son of Tywin Lannister both turn to her immediately. Tyrion gets up out of respect her husband does not.

“Wife we are in the middle of-“

“HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SELL MY DAUGHTER LIKE A BROOD MARE! She is a baby and will not be thought of any marriages until she is much older and I will be apart of it!” She tells him.

“Please excuse my wife though she is quiet beautiful she lacks any other womanly graces including holding her tongue.”

“I have never been good at holding my tongue either.” Tyrion says with a smirk before bowing. “And from what I recall from court in my younger days, her highness has many graces including singing, dancing, and being the smartest person in the room which was very humbling for me.” He says and she smiles.

“I left court when I was just a girl.” Rhaenys reminds.

“Some are blessed with the gift of wit.” Tyrion says with a smirk.

“So even Lannister’s tongues are gold are they?”

“Only mine the rest of the lot are better with wine, well there better to tolerate with wine.” Tyrion says and Rhaenys smiles again.

“I should knight you that is the first time she has smiled all year.” Lord Arryn says making his wife frown.

“As amusing as you are I am afraid there will not be a marriage contract today.” Rhaenys says simply.

“That is not your choice!” Jon Arryn reminds trying to put her in her place.

“If you try to marry her away at five I will make your life hell if you do so.”

“I can not imagine it worse.” Jon arryn says softly.

“I will jump from the top of the castle then and you will never have a new bedmate you would not do so out of marriage and my father would never let you marry again to keep his granddaughter heir and you are so spineless even though you have an impregnable fortress you would do as he says.” Rhaenys tells him.

“My wife is to young to remember the war how many good men died reasonlessly. She does not understand war!”

“Yet she has won this battle has she not.” Tyrion says and Lord Arryn’s face turns red. “If Cersei knew I was here she would have me thrown of the eyrie on her child’s account I promise you this is just a inquiry from my father the boys parents have no idea any match is years off and I promise If I am still being used as a Raven on that happy day I will let you know.” Tyrion says making her smile again.

“She smiles for an imp but not her lord husband a gentleman.” Lord Arryn groans.

“I assure you husband I have not met a gentleman in many years after all lord Tyrion just arrived.” Rhaenys says before leaving.

All day she thought of more permanent ways to protect her children and dreadfully she arrived at it before supper and refused to dine with her husband in Tyrion instead drinking her supper, right after supper her husband went to his room to sleep like he always does but was surprised to find her there in her robe.

“If I lay with you tonight will you let me be incharge of the girls betrothals when the time comes.” Rhaenys asked his eyes studied her it made her skin crawl.

“That is a big job little one.” Her husband says making her roll her eyes.

“You are not a bad man Jon you have never been cruel, grant me this to make sure our daughters are not miserable like you and I.” Rhaenys tries to reason.

“I don’t want that for the girls especially Aemma. Alright but I get you every night for a fortnight.” He barters.

“5 nights over the course of a fort night.” Rhaenys says back.

“7 nights over a fortnight at your choosing.” Lord Arryn tries.

“Fine.” Rhaenys sighes disgusted but willing to sacrifice herself for her daughters future. 

“Lets go to bed.” Lord Arryn says excitedly quick to take his close off and jump into bed Rhaenys fought the urge to be ill as she joins him in bed clasping her robe.

“You are so beautiful wife.” Lord Arryn says happily, Rhaenys turs on her side.

“Is there anything else you like about me Jon?” Rhaenys askes out of curiosity, she never asked before and was starting to wonder. He is to polite to say no so he scrambles to think of something but cannot Rhaenys sighs laying on her back. “Nevermind just get it over with.” She sighs.

“Don’t be like that, I want you to smile like you did for the imp today. I think you’re a good mother and am ready to make you a mother again.” Lord Arryn says pulling at her rob she lets him move it apart she cannot stomach his grin at seeing her so she begins looking up at the canopy while he takes his hand to himself to prepare.

She wishes she could fall through the bed and the floor and out into the mountain as she hears his noises she shuts her eyes tightly when he falls on her.

“JON!” She yells shoving him off of her he hits the headboard with a thud but never moved. Rhanys gets up tying her robe.

“Lord Arryn! Lord Arryn?!” Her hand clasps her mouth when she realizes.

She does not know what to do and she does not know who to trust in this castle but she knows someone she can barter with.

“It’s alright he is an old man it…happens.” Tyrion says when she explains she is shaking like a leaf and he wraps a blanket around her and offers her wine his head is reeling to understand what is going on the Lady of the Vale a renowed beauty comes into his bed chamber unannounced in a bed robe in utter shock.

“Harry Harding is going to take the vale from Sharra.” She cries. “She is just a baby.”

“He will not most likely he will be more then satisfied marrying you I know this is not fair to you but-“ Tyrion starts.

“I would do it for my daughter marry another man I loathe but he would not have me because I have been ‘ruined’.” Rhaenys says he is surprised at that answer.

“First of all anyone who would not marry you is a fool second off you need to breath, we are the only one who knows so you have time to consolidate power and make yourself lady regent of an impregnable castle, no one will ever be able to hurt you again.” Tyrion promises taking her hand to try and calm her as she was still panicking she stills and looks up at him.

“No one, not even my father.” Rhaenys says curiously.

“You would be acting lady of the vale he would want to keep you on his side.” Tyrion said Rhaenys had no intention of that but found herself in a position she could help those she loved.

“I know you don’t want to hear this but agree to marry your daughter to Tywin Lannisters grandson WAY into the future when they are much much older and you would have an ally everyone would fear. No one would move against you not even here in the Vale they are scared of him.

Rhaenys stared at him for awhile with big purple eyes. “Do you really remember me from court.”

“Of course you were a protégé.”

“No I just wanted to be, I wanted to be like you.” She says softly sipping the wine he gave her.

“A princess who wants to be an imp that’s new.” Tyrion says looking down.

“I am sorry he called you that.” Rhaenys says touching his hand.

“Everyone does, I wear it well enough.” He says with a sad smile.

“I remember you, I remember when everyone gave me silk nightgowns, candlesticks and lennens when I was going to be married you gave me the only gift I liked a kitten.”

“A suitable gift for a child which you were at the time.” Tyrion says.

“She died but I have five of her babies.” Rhaenys admits.

“that is…nice princess but perhaps we should get you some allies nobody must know until you have power to back you so no one in the vale will question you as regent.”

“Write your father, tell him if he backs me as regent of the vale publically, I will marry his son….once it is approprite. He won’t even have to try and take the vale his name will be enough and I am still young enough to have heirs, heirs with Targaryen blood one could marry a child of Aegons someday.” Rhaenys says decidedly.

“Jamie is in the kingsguard and-“

“I mean you.” Rhaenys says shocking him. “I have been half in love with you since I was 12 and you were 18 you had no idea but I…fancied you.” Rhaenys says blushing.

“Me? Every man in the world wants you and you wanted me?”

“You were so kind to me, smart, funny, kind.” Rhaenys says softly. “You never really talked to me before but you saw a terrified child who desperately wanted to stay with her mother and you gave her a kitten because you are good.” Rhaenys says softly.

“Edmure Tully, Harry Harolding, Garlan Tyrell all of them more suitable fantasies for a young girl.”

“All pretty boys like my father I do not want a man like that besides I have always liked your eyes.” Rhaenys admits.

“We cannot be doing this now, this is the best thing that has ever happened to me but I have to stop it because your husband just died and no one can think we were together.”

“Why?”

“Because I am going to marry you and I wont let them use this against you I swear all of my money, knowledge, and wit is yours but it cannot seem like we got rid of your husband so I must go have an alibi an you go to bed they will alert you to your husbands death early in the morning.” He says as she wipes away a tear.

“Are you alright?” He askes softly and she nods.

“I, I have been wishing for his death since I was a child but now that he is gone….he was the father of my daughters…”

“He was an old man he had a long life.” Tyrion says simply.

“Tell me everything is going to be alright.” Rhaenys askes as she is at the door to leave.

“I will make it alright.” He promises.

**Author's Note:**

> So really I have always wanted more stories about Jon and Aegon as brothers not hating each other.
> 
> I also thought it would be neat to see ruling (and the whole winning but not really winning) having a similar effect on Rhaegar as it did Robert but I think it could be arguably worse with Rhaegar because of how Aerys and Viserys both went mad when faced with adversity. 
> 
> This will also really feature Elia (No surprise.) Rhaenys, Margaery, and Daenerys. Lots of strong ladies!!!!!
> 
> As always big Rhaegar Lyanna fans might want to avoid.
> 
> Hiatus 
> 
> Thanks for reading let me know what you think.


End file.
